


Waterloo

by VaguelyBitterDoom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Kissing, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyBitterDoom/pseuds/VaguelyBitterDoom
Summary: Has anyone ever seen the end credits scene of Mamma Mia?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? What's this? You can't possible wait the next two weeks for my next installments??  
> WELL YOU'RE IN LUCK! You can find all of my art, including the next two pictures on my DA page:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vaguelybitterdoom


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self promo?! LAME! I would never.  
> but also you can find me here on DA >:} : https://www.deviantart.com/vaguelybitterdoom  
> We finish up this collection next week!

  



	3. The KISS <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this art piece.  
> But hey, you could still check out my DA page... https://www.deviantart.com/vaguelybitterdoom

  



End file.
